


[战白|双猫男]散伙

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※稿件放出，感谢老板信任，是@半灵奥兹玛 与 @滚滚叶小妖 两位太太家的OC故事。※战士x白魔，双猫男，旅途中的小别扭与和好





	[战白|双猫男]散伙

又到了盛夏农庄橘园结果的丰收时节，傍晚玫瑰色的天空柔和得像是舞女的软纱裙摆。伴随着柑橘味的晚风，农民推起满载果实的小车，在道路上悠闲地前行。  
冒险者在这片土地上随处可见，因为职业特性不同，他们大多结伴而行。不过成为冒险者看着自由自在，实际上可不是个轻松的活儿，来自大陆各地、不同性格和水平的冒险者组成队伍，总容易因一点小摩擦就吵嚷起来，最后不欢而散。  
就比如正从农民对面走来的那对年轻的猫魅族，一黑一白的身影很是显眼。发色和肤色都深些的逐日之民背着战斧，右手里捏着一颗吃了半边的仙女苹果，随着他说话时的情绪变化在空中起起落落。  
“帮你赶走怪物怎么就成了过度保护了？”战士歪头看着自己的搭档，百般不解：“防护职业保护治疗职业不是天经地义的吗？”  
“可那不过是一只无害的蔓德拉！”紧握牧杖、看起来随时会拿它敲昏身边人的白魔法师忍无可忍地道：“我怎么可能会被它弄伤！”

战士忙着嚼刚咬下的果肉，鼻腔中发出不赞同的哼声，这动静听在白魔耳中无异于嘲讽。白发的护月之民眉头紧皱，隐约猜得到这个粗神经的战士接下来会说出怎样恼人的话来。  
“别说是蔓德拉了，”战士说话时嘴边还沾着一点苹果的汁水，他随手蹭蹭嘴角，把果核抛进潺潺流动的浅溪，“就你这幅瘦弱的小身板，指不定什么时候海边刮阵大风就把你给吹跑了，我不护着你怎么行？”  
听到自己被对方形容得弱不禁风后，白魔气得尾巴都绷直了，语气激烈地反驳道：“我已经变强很多了！不需要你处处保护我！”  
“得了吧，你一个翘家出来的小少爷，没有冒险经验不说，白魔法还是自学的。而且……”战士浑然未觉自己正踩在对方雷区上跳舞，开了解放似的句句都是暴击。猫魅审视的目光像把无形的量尺，毫不掩饰地落在白魔头顶还往下又压了压：“嗯，长得又这么小只，没我在你肯定会被别人欺负的！”  
白魔慢慢地捏紧了手指，脸色也难看起来。  
这家伙实在是……太过分了！

因为战士这比魔界花的卷须还粗的神经，结果自然是大吵了一架。  
“——散就散！”  
推橘车的农民拽起肩上搭着的布巾擦擦汗，听到这句散伙宣言后好奇地回头望向不远处那两个气炸了毛的家伙。方才还并肩前进的两人此时一条小路各走一边，气呼呼地不去看对方，却不知道彼此走路时尾巴摇摆的方向和频率还是一致的，从背后看颇为有趣。  
但就算离得再怎么远，一直走同一条路的话总还是会遇到的，不是吗？  
——  
当天边呈现出略深的玫紫色，零散的星子如碎晶般闪耀，战士和白魔同时迈步停在酒馆稍窄的门口，带着火药味的眼神一触即分，谁都不肯先让步。  
要不是后面被堵了路的酒客不满地嚷嚷起来，他们怕是能僵持到天边余晖落尽。肩膀撞在一起的瞬间，白魔清楚地感觉到自己的尾巴被什么东西用力抽了一下——毛绒绒的条状物，绝对是战士那条总也闲不住摇来摇去的尾巴！  
幼稚！猫魅狠狠地瞪了过去，可战士一进屋就大步走到靠窗的空桌占位，表现得就像不认识他一样，甚至还对邻桌浓妆艳抹的漂亮女性抛了个飞眼。  
白魔只看一眼就觉得无名怒火中烧，特意挑了个离战士最远的座位重重坐下，冷淡地对侍者道：“酒。”

这是一场无声的隔空较量，战士瞥了眼酒馆那头端着酒杯和明显不怀好意的搭讪者们碰杯的白魔，刚要皱眉，又记起方才的争吵，心想都要散伙了，现在白魔爱和谁喝酒、喝多少，关他什么事？  
战士以拇指狠狠揉平眉头，再抬头时他用力勾起嘴角，故意高声欢呼活跃气氛，带领围在身边的年轻女孩们共同举起手里的酒瓶碰撞，在娇俏的笑闹声中猛灌小酒馆里口感粗糙的掺水麦酒。  
相比之下白魔就安静得多，护月之民相貌出众的脸上表情寡淡，浑身上下都写着拒绝陌生人靠近，形状优美的蓝眼睛中满是警惕之色。但酒馆里总不乏有自诩老手的家伙想要攻略下这位独自喝闷酒的高冷美人，譬如正热情地给白魔添酒、鼓动他再多喝些的这三个斧术师。

“小哥厉害啊！还能再来一杯吗？”见白魔仰头喝干杯底，其中一人惊叹地道。  
其实这时候白魔已经开始头昏了，为了看清面前的景象将难以聚焦的双眼眨个不停。往常他喝到这种程度，冒险经验丰富、深知醉酒误事的战士就会按住杯口不许他继续，然后稳稳地支撑脚步虚浮的白魔回到房间休息。  
可是现在战士不在他身边。  
酒精早已搅乱了理智，恰巧战士那边不合时宜地传来热闹的说笑声，直把压抑在心底的极端情绪推得更高。白魔没再躲开陌生人勾在肩膀上的手，他只顾盯着酒瓶中越来越低的液面，发呆时毫不设防地随手接过对方递来的酒杯仰头喝下，喝到麻痹的舌面都失去了辨别味道些微变化的能力。

这场较量最终以白魔手中的半杯酒咣地一声砸在桌面上、引来全酒馆的注目被迫收尾了。猫魅被身材壮硕的人族斧术师搂在怀里，已经醉得不省人事，连手指都动不了。  
“让你多放点……”  
“那还有什么意思！而且都醉成这样了……”  
身高相近的两人小声说话，一左一右架着白魔往楼上去了。块头最大的那个则毫不掩饰地露出得意笑容，潇洒地往柜台上拍下房费，在其他人或艳羡或鄙夷的注视下跟上同伴。上楼时还不老实地捉住白魔的尾巴缠在自己的手腕上，轻佻地抚摸猫魅柔顺洁白的尾尖。  
小动作藏在楼梯转角的阴影中看不真切，艳羡者咂舌，鄙夷者暗骂，推杯换盏间喧嚣再起，始终无人伸出援手。毕竟这种事情在非法经营的便宜酒馆里算是家常便饭了，更何况对方人数众多，白痴才会去蹚浑水。

“那白魔法师真倒霉，偏偏遇上他们三个。”坐在战士身边喝得微醺的红发猫魅少女咯咯轻笑，幸灾乐祸地道：“我猜他肯定会一整天都下不了床……哎，你怎么开始发呆了，再陪我们喝几杯嘛~”  
战士收回视线，像是没听到她的娇嗔，径自仰头饮尽杯中清凉的麦酒，喉头滚动，发出畅快的吞咽声。木制的酒杯在空中划出一道利落的弧线，咚地撞上桌板。  
“——有点事，你们继续。”  
战士将少女推开，一边活动手腕一边起身往楼梯走去，逐日之民金色的竖瞳微微眯起，是猎食者发起攻击的前兆。

年头不小的建筑经不起折腾，稍有个风吹草动就整个儿巍巍地震。战士掐着人脖子往地上掼的时候用了全力，翘角的地板发出叫人牙酸的咯吱声不提，就连楼下的吊灯都哆嗦起来。  
墙皮剥落的缝隙中落下些许碎屑，好巧不巧掉进了谁的杯子，简直和吃饭吃出蝇虫来一样恶心人。受害者骂骂咧咧地一拍桌子就要去痛殴在上面闹事的混蛋，然而下一刻两个被揍得满脸是血的家伙风滚草似的圆润地从楼梯上摔下来，那人便立刻坐回去，安静如鸡挑拣杯中漂浮的墙屑。  
等他挑完最后一片，方才春风得意的强壮高地人也惨叫着从二楼窗口被打飞出去，顷刻间胜负已分。酒馆老板娘满脸肉疼地擦着酒杯，本就瘦削的脸颊更凹了：“都看什么看？也想上去比试比试？”  
她话音刚落，吵嚷声就盖过了地上两人的痛呼，热闹的氛围瞬间回来了。  
——  
收拾还没转职的斧术师对战士来说轻而易举，但他穿得有点厚，衣领还缀着绒绒的毛边，一番活动后在这并不宽敞、通风性也差劲的房间中难免觉得燥热。猫魅揪着领口忽扇两下，迈步走向床上仰躺着、已经失去意识的白魔。  
白魔身上那件向来干净整洁的春意衬衫被人暴力拽过，胸前原本用于固定布料的金属也不知所踪，腰带倒是还束着下摆，散开的纯白衣料半遮半掩，像是层叠的花瓣般诱人采摘。  
战士弯下腰凑近了，张开五指在白魔眼前晃晃：“喂，还听得见吗？”  
没有回应。  
迷药的效力刚开始发作，加上喝了远超上限的酒，白魔对方才发生的事情一无所知，现在也昏得相当彻底，俊秀的眉眼在床头灯暧昧的光照下最是催人犯罪。

看吧，才分开不到半星时就出了这种事，居然还说自己不需要保护？  
战士解气地哼哼两声，手上利落地把自己也扒成和白魔一样清爽，刚蹬掉鞋子就迫不及待踩上床沿，将白魔整个笼在他身体投下的阴影中。  
其实他也喝了不少，情绪开始压制本就不多的智力，深刻在逐日之民血脉中的狩猎本能逐渐苏醒。战士将白魔两手拉过头顶按住，防止他半途醒来挣扎；另一手则摸索着解开、或者说扯开碍事的编织腰带，沿着白魔法师柔韧的腰侧向下探去。  
他来得足够及时，但想到白魔的尾巴曾被另一人握在手中把玩，战士就没来由地不爽。那男人看上去很有经验的样子，但他一定不知道白魔在被捏着尾根某处揉动的时候会发出好听的低叫，舒服得整条尾巴都软绵绵地搭在人肘弯，只有末端还不甘心地甩甩。  
反正那家伙永远也没机会知道了。

肖想许久的对象近在咫尺，战士早就硬得不行，只记得自己从床头柜里匆匆翻出没开封的润滑用剂，在酒意和欲望的催促下匆匆提枪上阵。白魔疼得打了个哆嗦，发出黏糊而可怜轻哼，下意识扭动身体想摆脱入侵的硬物，却因此被干进了更深处，硕大的前冠一路开拓紧缩的肉壁，在白魔高热的后穴里渐渐搅出腻人的水声。  
战士单手攥着白魔的脚踝，他的同族不仅个头小，四肢也纤细，握惯了重斧的战士总觉得自己一个不小心就会把对方弄折了，便改用肩膀担着。护月之民在他身下微微发抖，不知是疼还是爽，被猫魅带着倒刺的性器刮过内壁时抖得尤其厉害，不时突然绞紧的后穴吸得战士魂都飞了，扣住白魔圆润松软的臀肉就大开大合地操干起来。  
白魔的屁股被战士托起，细腰悬在空中，偏偏从圆窗灌进来的凉风恶劣地从他后腰与床铺之间的空隙钻过，尾根到后穴之间那方寸的皮肤登时一片酥麻。

热，白魔浑身都热得快要烧着了，屁股里还夹着根不安分的玩意，把穴口撑得满满的，强势地将软肉干得外翻。战士看着白魔那张好看的脸上因为他露出色气十足的表情，更加来劲地耸腰，兴奋得不住哈气。  
逐日之民压低身躯，嗅到白魔微张的唇缝间断续的吐息，他感到奇怪，分明与白魔点的是同样的酒，同样喝了一身酒气，怎么白魔的气息就这么好闻？  
不行，得尝尝看，搞不好黑心的店家看白魔举止像个有钱人，为了招揽回头客故意给他端了品质更好的酒。战士愤愤地想着，胯下用力一顶，微翘的前端专压着白魔最受不了的敏感点磨。白魔几乎被他这一下撞醒了，发出崩溃的抽噎声，身体出于自保的本能想要蜷缩，但无论从力量还是种族上，身为护月之民的白魔法师都胜不过身体强健的战士，只有被战士按着加深亲吻的份。  
战士的猫舌与性器一般不讲道理，冲劲十足地闯进白魔无力合拢的牙关，勾着不情愿的舌尖吮吻。这下战士越发确信自己的酒是掺了水的劣质货，否则为何光是与白魔交换津液他就又更醉了三分，甚至醉到想就这样长久地占有这只难搞又好强的猫，要他只能被自己抓着尾巴干到哭不出声，抓挠着给战士肩上再添几道男人的勋章。

战士喘着气在射之前退了出来，将白魔翻过来摆成趴跪的姿势，从背后肏进已经被操得主动吸着鸡巴的小穴。处于下位的白魔使不上力，脸颊和额头贴在旅店粗糙发硬的床单上，在肉体碰撞声中被干得不住往前蹭。  
烂醉的时候前头硬不起来，但要命的快感不受控制地溢满全身，战士听见身下传出细小的呜咽，白魔后面夹得越来越紧，他每次退到仅剩前端卡在入口后再挺腰干进去都得加把劲，后来战士干脆就不退了，为了满足贪心的肠肉埋在里面慢慢地肏，操得穴里裹不住的水让交合处湿个彻底。  
到最后白魔也没能靠前面登顶，全靠战士埋头苦干，找准了地方重重顶在敏感的腺体上，在白魔急喘着被操出无声的干性高潮后才闷哼一声射了。  
战士发出爽极的叹息，张口咬住白魔汗湿的脖颈，虽然没有对方那样能够轻松咬破皮肉留下标记的尖利小牙，但逐日之民粗壮的性器正霸道地卡在白魔体内一股一股地射精，这是只有彼此知晓的、更为私密的占有。  
——  
没有哪个护月之民喜欢早上完全升起的朝阳，白魔从沉眠中醒来后，费了好一会儿功夫才勉强适应明亮的室内。浅蓝色的圆瞳被刺激得罩上一层水润的光晕，像是蒙雾的宝珠。他先是确认了一下所处的环境——应当是旅馆，但白魔完全想不起来自己具体是怎么开房上楼、脱好衣服躺在床上的。  
而且身上这种实在无法忽略的微妙的不适感……

“呼——”  
背后传来一声拉长的呼噜，白魔这才发现被窝里除了自己竟然还有别人。受到极大惊吓的猫魅尾巴瞬间炸成一棵蓬松盛放的龙堡绒树，行动大于思考地一把抓过靠在床头的法杖，反手就往热乎乎的被窝里砸了个暴击闪耀。  
可怜战士睡得正香，梦中白魔乖巧地坐在他大腿上任摸，可他这手还没碰到一根猫毛，怀里的白魔突然变成了蓄势待发的爆弹怪，轰地将战士炸成一只扔进夜里就彻底找不到的糊猫。被闪耀一脚踢出美梦乐园的战士眼冒金星，挣扎着想要坐起来，最后却只能顶着眩晕惨兮兮地在床上摊成一张猫毯。

“你干什么啊！”缓过神后战士呲着牙，凶巴巴地吼道：“有你这么叫人起床的吗？！”  
“谁让你和我睡一张床？还有昨天晚上……”白魔双手攥紧法杖，欲言又止，“你……”  
他原本是想斥战士趁人之危，但宿醉的脑袋时刻提醒着白魔事情为何变成现在这样，如果床上的不是战士，而是其他人的话……  
顶着一头乱发的战士吼完也自知理亏，闭紧嘴巴烦躁地抓抓头发：救人救到床上去，跟趁火打劫有什么区别？  
空气凝固得像是被用冰魔法冻过一遭，白魔飞快地瞥了战士一眼，却发现战士也在偷偷看他。他们似乎都有话要说，又因为双方心知肚明的原因难以开口，一时间比死亡轮回没喷出来的召唤还要憋屈，只好埋头穿衣转移注意。  
激情过后，衣物被丢得满地都是，大件小件缠缠绵绵、不分你我地叠在一起，仿佛在替主人延续昨晚的情事。白魔注意到后耳根蓦地开始发烫，只匆匆挑出自己的衣服套上就逃出这间余情缭绕的客房。  
柜台后的老板娘正百无聊赖地打着哈欠，见他下楼来惊奇地‘哟’出声来，扭头冲着正在吃早餐的常客笑道：“昨晚上谁赌他下不来床的？愿赌服输啊！”  
白魔臊红了脸，楼梯到大门这几步路漫长到不可思议，他羞得一路垂着耳朵，好像这样就听不到那些爱看热闹的闲人嘻嘻哈哈的讨论。而一出现就挨了老板娘一通骂的战士耳朵也蔫蔫地耷拉下去，扛着斧头、满脸不服气地跟在白魔身后往外走。

“……一打三哪！看着年纪轻轻的，下手那么重！”  
“嗨，着急护食嘛，能不狠吗？这个被睡了今天下楼还不吵不闹的，肯定是小情侣闹别扭来着……”

谁和他是情侣啊！  
两位当事人前进的脚步不约而同地顿了顿，又像没事似的继续一前一后出了酒馆，漫无目的地沿着道路前进。

“你/今天——”  
话刚起头就撞了车，都还没想好后边说什么的两人霎时熄了火，忍着翻倍的尴尬继续酝酿下一次的话题。  
再经过橘园时他们恰巧又遇到了昨日推车的农民，因为丰收心情甚佳，农民随手挑了两颗饱满圆润的橘子抛给离他近些的战士。  
道过谢后，战士总算找到事做，开始边发呆边剥橘子。他想也没想，下意识就把熟得更好、色泽更亮丽的那个扒干净了递给白魔。直到那双比甲板之上的碧空还要清澈的蓝眼睛愣愣地看着他，战士突然记起自己和白魔还没彻底和解，伸出的手迟疑地向后缩了缩。  
毕竟昨天他把白魔惹生气了，对方甚至还说出散队这样的话来，也不知道现在还作不作数。  
“……谢了。”  
像是特意为了打消他的顾虑，白魔很快反应过来，接过香气浓郁的果肉，因为怕弄脏衣襟，小口小口慢慢地咬起来。

吃完酸甜的橘子，黑与白的两条年轻尾巴又摇摆着撞在一处，至于散队……  
有那回事吗？


End file.
